POSSESIVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Sangat merepotkan mempunyai kekasih yang sangat posesif. Terlebih ia selalu melakukan hal kasar dan menakutkan ketika sedang gelap mata karena kecemburuan yang berlebih. /Mind to RnR?/ M INSIDE!


**POSSESIVE**

**By : **

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRING : Akashi Seijuurou x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Possesive © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent reader**_**, **_**Terdapat konten dewasa (17+)**_**, Kekerasan, AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, ABAL, and many others**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sangat merepotkan mempunyai kekasih yang sangat posesif. Terlebih ia selalu melakukan hal kasar dan menakutkan ketika sedang gelap mata karena kecemburuan yang berlebih. /Mind to RnR?/ M INSIDE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRAANGG**

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh begitu keras memekakan telinga. Lebih tepatnya sengaja dilempar oleh seseorang.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat sedang emosi. Tatapannya seakan hendak membakar apapun yang tertangkap oleh pupil mata merahnya. Termasuk gadis mungil dengan tubuh bergetar yang semakin tersudut oleh keadaan serta terjebak bersamanya di dalam sebuah ruangan sepi tak berpenghuni dengan aura mencekam.

"Siapa pemuda tadi?" Tanya si pemuda penuh intimidasi. Langkahnya kian mendekat hingga menyudutkan langkah si gadis karena terhalangi tembok kokoh dibelakangnya.

"Di-dia ha-hanya te-tetangga baru di se-sebelah ru-rumahku." Jawab si gadis gugup. Tenggorokannya seakan kering dan lidahnya kelu seketika.

Menghadapi pemuda yang kini sedang terbakar emosi, akan membuatnya kewalahan dan sudah dipastikan dia tak akan bisa berkutik lagi seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Satu kata yang bisa dia katakan ketika terjebak di dalam keadaan ini.

Mengerikan.

**BRAKK**

Pemuda itu memukul tembok dengan keras membuat si gadis terlonjak karena kaget. Dia menyudutkan tubuh si gadis ke tembok, mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan kuat, menatapnya dengan tajam seakan mencari sebuah kebenaran yang ingin diketahuinya.

"Kau tahu bukan? Aku paling tak suka kau dekat dengan lelaki manapun kecuali aku." Ucap si pemuda yang dengan santainya mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari dalam saku celana—memainkan benda tajam itu di dekat wajah si gadis yang semakin pucat karena ketakutan.

"I-iya a-aku tahu. To-tolong sing—" Ucapannya terhenti karena pemuda itu menyelanya.

"Kalau sudah tahu mengapa kau masih saja berdekatan dengan mereka?" Bentak si pemuda begitu keras membuat si gadis memejamkan mata dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis yang hendak membludak keluar.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku, Sei-kun. A-aku ja-janji—"

"Janji janji janji. Aku muak mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutmu." Suara si pemuda semakin meninggi menandakan emosi yang kian melingkupi. Ia menorehkan ujung gunting yang tajam itu pada wajah mulus si gadis. Hingga sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah membasahi pipinya diiringi erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Suara tangisan si gadis akhirnya terpecah. Ia merasa perih dan sakit pada pipinya.

**SLEPP**

Seijuurou menjilat darah yang mengalir di pipi si gadis berserta cairan asin yang berasal dari kelopak mata indah yang masih tertutup itu. Ia menyeringai merasakan sensasi bau anyir dari darah si gadis yang kini telah memenuhi indera perasanya.

"Kaulah yang akan pertama kuhukum, setelah itu barulah lelaki itu yang akan kuberikan pelajaran karena sudah berani mendekati kekasih Seijuurou Akashi." Tukasnya penuh ancaman dan tekanan seraya menarik tangan si gadis dengan kasar menuju ke suatu tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk melaksanakan hukumannya.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Sei-kun! Aku mohon … Ja-jangan hukum aku." Pinta si gadis dengan wajah menyiratkan ketakutan dan permohonan.

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau harus merasakan hukumanku agar jera." Ucap Seijuurou dingin seraya menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke bawah lantai dingin dan keras.

"Awww …" Desis Hinata merasa ngilu karena kedua sikunya menghantam lantai keras itu sehingga lecet dan berdarah.

Seijuurou dengan cepat menindih tubuh Hinata sembari memegangi kedua tangannya ke samping sebelum sempat ia bergerak untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Seijuurou, kemudian ia berkata tepat di telinganya: "Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku. Diam dan terima saja hukumanmu!"

**GLEKK**

Hinata menelan ludah.

"Sei-kun … Hmmpp …" Bibir Hinata terkatup tak mampu berkata lagi karena ciuman Seijuurou yang telah menguncinya.

Ia melumat bibir tipis nan merah milik kekasihnya penuh perasaan. Tak bertahan satu menit, karena kini lumatannya telah berubah kasar dan ganas membuat Hinata kewalahan juga sesak nafas.

'Sei-kun … Aku mohon hentikan!' Teriak Hinata dalam hatinya disertai air mata yang masih setia mengaliri kedua pipinya.

**.**

**.**

"_Arigatou_, sudah membantuku membereskan rumah ini." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang sembari tersenyum ramah.

"_Douitashimashite_. Jangan sungkan jika perlu bantuan, aku dengan senang hati akan membantu. Kita kan tetangga." Ucap gadis berambut indigo begitu lembut dan sopan.

"_Hai. Hontouni arigatou_. Aku Kise Ryouta, salam kenal." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal." Iapun membalas uluran tangan pemuda yang merupakan tetangga barunya itu.

"Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik ya."

"Iya tentu saja."

Mereka tertawa riang bersama. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sejak tadi mengawasi tak jauh darisana dengan tatapan membunuh. Aura gelap, kemarahan, serta kebencian terpancar jelas dari sinar matanya itu.

**.**

**.**

Seijuurou berhasil menelanjangi Hinata meski harus menggunakan kekerasan terlebih dahulu. Bahkan kini tubuhnya pun telah polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi. Ia mencengkram pipi Hinata memaksanya membuat huruf U.

"Sudah kukatakan beberapa kali. Kau ini adalah milikku. Semua yang telah menjadi milikku tak boleh disentuh orang lain. Yang boleh menyentuhnya hanya aku. Kau mengerti?" Ujar Seijuurou lembut.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Hinata terdiam. Ia hanya menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"JAWAB AKU!" Bentak Seijuurou sembari menekan luka di pipi Hinata dengan keras membuatnya meringis merasa sakit.

"Sa-sakit Sei-kun ..." Rintih Hinata namun sedikitpun tak dipedulikannya.

"Ini tak seberapa sakitnya dibandingkan sakitnya diriku saat melihatmu bersama lelaki lain. Kau mengerti tidak hah?" Seijuurou kembali membentaknya. Ia masih memainkan luka di pipi Hinata, tak peduli erang kesakitan yang diteriakkan gadis itu.

"A-aku mohon Sei-kun. Ja-jangan menyiksaku seperti ini lagi!" Ucap Hinata kian lirih dan lemah. Ia sudah tak kuasa menerima perlakuan kasar Seijuro. Ia sudah tak tahan, dan ia ingin segera mengakhirinya. Namun ia tak berdaya. Ia selalu tak berdaya ketika bersama dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu dua pilihan. Pertama, aku akan menorehkan beberapa goresan di tubuhmu yang indah ini. Kedua, kita akan bercinta semalaman hingga kau sulit untuk berjalan. Mana yang kau pilih, sayang?" Tanya Seijuurou memperlihatkan seringainya yang paling menakutkan.

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. Dua pilihan yang disebutkan sama sekali tak ada yang baik baginya. Dua-duanya merugikan. Dan ia tak mau memilih apapun.

"A-aku ma-mau pulang. A-aku mohon—"

"Pulang? Itu tak ada di dalam pilihan yang kuajukan. Cepatlah pilih! Sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran dan melakukan keduanya padamu." Ucap Seijuurou dingin. Ia mengecup leher jenjang Hinata—memberikan beberapa kissmark disana.

"Uhh … Sei-kun … Ja-jangan lakukan ini!" Ucap Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri berusaha menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan munafik sayang! Kau juga menikmatinya kan?" Tanya Seijuurou retoris. Kedua tangannya meremas payudara Hinata dengan kuat dan gemas, sedangkan bibirnya terus menjelajahi bagian demi bagian tubuh mulus Hinata tanpa terlewat sedikitpun dengan meninggalkan beberapa jejak merah disana yang menandakan kepemilikannya.

"Se-seijuro kun … Aghhh …" Hinata meremas rambut merah Seijuurou saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras memasuki vaginanya dengan sekali sentak. Membuatnya terlonjak kaget bercampur sakit dan ngilu.

"Kau milikku Hinata. Hanya milikku." Bisik Seijuro terdengar sexy dan menakutkan, membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding mendengarnya.

Ia mulai bergerak menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar dan cepat tanpa peduli apapun. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah membuat gadis itu berteriak dan mendesah akibat perlakuannya itu.

"Sei-kun … Ahh … Uhh …" Desahan Hinata terdengar menggema di ruangan kosong itu. Ia memejamkan mata yang masih mengeluarkan butiran bening. Hati serta pikirannya berusaha menolak hal ini namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Dan ia membenci hal itu.

"Hinata … Kau uhh … Hanya ahh … Milikku hmpp …" Seijuurou melumat payudara Hinata yang menantang sejak tadi. Mempercepat laju gerakannya membuat tubuh si gadis bergoyang-goyang tak menentu.

"….."

"Aku uhh … Mencintaimu, Hinata hmmp …" Ucap Seijuurou di sela kegiatannya menggagahi Hinata. Sedangkan si gadis hanya terdiam dengan mata tertutup disertai isak tangis yang menyayat hati, namun tidak bagi hati Seijuurou yang memang sedang gelap mata karena rasa cemburunya.

**.**

**.**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Butiran-butiran air hujan mulai membasahi tanah kering yang sudah lama tak mendapat siraman dari atas sana.

Semakin lama semakin deras. Semua orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Termasuk seorang gadis bermata lavender yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Kini ia sedang berdiri di bawah atap sebuah toko yang terletak tak jauh darisana. Menunggu dan berharap hujan akan segera berhenti. Agar ia bisa pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat setelah lelah menjalani aktivitas seharian di sekolah.

Pandangan iris bening indahnya menatap ke atas langit mendung nan gelap itu. Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan penuh ketertarikan. Tatapan mata misterius itu masih terus memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik si gadis, bahkan mengambil beberapa fotonya melalui kamera yang senantiasa ia bawa. Kemanapun dan kapanpun, ia selalu mengintai segala gerak-gerik si gadis kemudian diabadikan melalui foto-foto yang telah diambilnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Semua itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan.

Sehingga hari ini, detik ini, ia memutuskan untuk menemui gadis pujaannya. Berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini terpendam dalam hati tanpa harus bersembunyi lagi.

Ya, ia sudah memutuskannya.

Dan keputusannya sudah bulat.

Langkahnya perlahan kian mendekat ke tempat si gadis kini berada. Ia berjalan di bawah naungan payung berwarna merah yang senada dengan irisnya. Ekspresinya datar dan dingin. Namun ketika ia telah sampai di hadapan si gadis, ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya sesaat yang lalu berubah menjadi ramah dan hangat diimbangi dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hai." Sapanya ramah.

"Hai." Balas si gadis tak kalah ramah—membalas senyumannya.

"Mau kupinjami payung?" Tawarnya masih mengulum senyum manis.

"Ti-tidak usah." Tolak si gadis sopan dan lembut. "Se-sebentar lagi juga hujannya berhenti." Lanjut gadis itu lagi.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu disini sampai hujannya berhenti." Ucapnya seraya melipat payungnya dan berdiri disamping si gadis yang nampak kebingungan dengan sikap orang asing itu.

"Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Kelas 2A. Lalu kau?" Tanya si gadis membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat lamanya terjebak di dalam keheningan.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kelas 2C." Jawab si pemuda singkat.

"_Oh souka_. Sa-salam kenal Seijuurou-kun." Ucap si gadis sembari tersenyum sangat manis membuat orang disampingnya tertegun sesaat.

"Salam kenal juga." Balas pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok indah di dekatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaaa ...**

**Ternyata aku memang tak mempunyai bakat dalam membuat fanfic rate M.**

**Jadinya hancur begini yak?**

**Tak apalah. Aku penasaran saja, jadinya mencoba untuk membuat fanfic rate ini. Dan hasilnya sangat mengecewakan para pemirsa. #pundung di pojokan sambil ngemut jempol ala L#**

**Hope you like it! ^_^**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks for reading minna-san ;)**


End file.
